Seek Addiction
by Lybeah
Summary: "Tu n'as pas le choix, Beth. C'est ça ou crever. Malgré tout… tout ça, il est capable de se montrer clément et doux. Tant que tu es à lui, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi, personne n'osera te toucher, tu seras comme une reine. Et n'est-ce pas toutes ce que nous voulons ?"


**Pairing : Beth Greene & Negan - certainement un peu de Bethyl...**

 **Genre : Angst/drama**

 **Raiting : M - total, scènes de violence et de sexe explicites**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de The Walking Dead et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - seule l'intrigue et les quelques OC ici et là sont à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _" I don't wanna be saved_

 _I don't wanna be so polite_

 _I want you on my mind_

 _In my dreams_

 _Behind these eyes_

 _And I won't wake up_

 _No not this time "_

Familiar taste of poison, Halestorm

* * *

 _ **Sick Addiction**_

 **Acte 1**

.

.

Elle était jolie comme un cœur. (Un nez droit, des traits fins et délicats de princesse, des cheveux dont la blondeur reflétait la lumière comme de l'or fondu, un petit quelque chose dans sa personne, qui, malgré la crasse et le sang accumulés, ne faisait que l'embellir. Une vraie perle.) A genoux dans l'herbe, murmurant ce qui ressemblait à une prière, elle conservait une sérénité étonnante, (Mais un masque sûrement. Toujours un masque.) ses paupières closes. Quant au reste, ce n'était qu'une fillette (Enfin, une fillette aux habits éclaboussés de sang, dont le regard était, contre toute attente sur une figure aussi enfantine, grave et adulte, et dont la main avait égorgé quelques minutes auparavant deux de ses hommes en tentant de fuir.) âgée de quoi ? dix-sept ans ? peut-être dix-huit ?

De son arbalète, Dwight lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule.

_ On se réveille, gamine.

_ Laisse-la faire ses conneries de prières, ricana Negan, se tournant lentement vers les deux autres prisonniers, qui en tressaillirent, les yeux fous et abaissés sur leurs genoux. Histoire qu'on s'occupe de ces deux bonnes petites salopes qui sont en train de faire dans leur froc.

Ceux-ci, un adolescent noir aux paupières lourdes et un homme aux lunettes de travers (De toute évidence un médecin, il en avait la gueule.), tous deux d'apparence parfaitement inoffensive, échangèrent un même regard terrifié. Ce geste simultané arracha un sourire carnassier à Negan – _voilà_ ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'avança souplement vers eux, fit danser Lucille, à quelques centimètres de leurs visages transpirant la panique, de quelques mouvements de poignet en fredonnant comme si de rien n'était du Johnny Cash.

_ _What have I become ? my sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end, et and you could have it all my empire of dirt. I will let you down I will make you hurt…_

Tout en chantant, il laissait glisser avec une traîneur perverse son arme de l'un à l'autre, leur laissant toujours plus le bénéfice du doute, et s'amusant de leurs tremblements devenant de véritables spasmes. L'homme plus âgé, le _médecin_ , finit par craquer, s'effondrant en sanglots nerveux, le visage plongé dans les mains.

_ Laissez-nous partir, laissez-nous juste partir…

Secoué d'un rire sardonique, Negan s'accroupit, de façon à ce qu'il soit au plus près de lui. L'homme continuait à pleurer, répétant comme une litanie ces quelques mots, et ses compagnons (Le noir. La blondinette.) eurent une grimace simultanée.

_ Fermez-là, Doc… marmonna l'adolescent, refusant de lâcher des yeux ses propres genoux. Vous ne faites qu'aggraver les choses…

_ _I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair full of broken thoughts_ , poursuivit le chef des Sauveurs, Lucille par-dessus son épaule. Oh non, bien au contraire, j'adore cet état d'esprit de soumission – c'est ce que j'attends de vous autres. _I cannot repair beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear. You are someone else, I am still right here._ C'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

L'homme releva sur lui un regard larmoyant. (A moitié fou. A moitié mort.)

_ S-Steven. Steven Edwards. Je vous en prie…

_ Et j'ai entendu, oh ouais crois-moi que je t'ai p'tain entendu. (Il prit le temps de se relever, s'étira de toute sa hauteur. Son regard se dirigea vers le garçon noir.) Et tu t'appelle… ?

Le gamin frissonna.

_ Noah.

Lucille visa cette fois la fille blonde.

_ Beth, fit-elle en relevant légèrement la nuque.

Negan eut un sourire qui lui grimpa jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ _I hurt myself today to see if I still feel_ – dis-moi, _Beth_ , tu es bien joli brin de fille – (Les yeux de Noah et Steven s'étrécirent, devinant dans quel sens allait désormais le monologue de l'homme à la batte. Beth demeura quant à elle silencieuse, ses yeux clairs ne lâchant pas une seconde ceux de son interlocuteur.) mais ne me remercie pas, voyons. Cela devient bien rare en ces temps sombres, et également plutôt putain d' _appréciable_.

Pour la première fois depuis les dix minutes où les trois prisonniers étaient cloués à genoux sous la menace des mitraillettes, il la vit flancher. Elle se mit à respirer plus rapidement, ses yeux s'emplissant d'une peur difficilement contrôlée.

Pleinement satisfait, Negan ouvrit en grand les bras, comme sur le point d'annoncer une fantastique nouvelle. (Il fut heureux de voir Steven, Noah et Beth en avoir un léger recul.)

_ Et maintenant, l'un d'entre vous va mourir ! A qui le tour ? (Il attendit quelques secondes, semblant se délecter librement de l'épouvantable suspens qu'il laissait dévorer ses victimes.) Quoi ? _Personne ?_ Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir dans ce cas choisir moi-même. _I focus on the pain_ , _the only thing that's real_.

Bien évidemment, il s'arrêta devant Steven Edwards, le surplombant tout entier, sa batte entre les mains. Le pauvre homme se remit à trembler, les poings dans les cheveux, semblant sur le point soit de sauter à la gorge de son bourreau, soit partir en courant, ce qui seraient deux choses totalement inutiles et rendraient sa fin d'autant plus sanglante.

_ Allons, pas la peine de le prendre ainsi, susurra Negan avec une bienveillance feinte. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ça fera juste un peu… un peu _mal_. Mais bon, vous êtes un homme et je suis certain que vous supporterez à merveille. Alors prenez une grande inspiration. Fermez les yeux si vous le souhaitez.

Le médecin s'efforça de retrouver une once de dignité, se remettant droit sur ses genoux, replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ _The neddle tears a hold…_ Et – on commence !

Steven Edwards n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler que, déjà, Lucille lui enfonçait le crâne. Du sang et de la cervelle giclèrent abondamment alors que Negan multipliait ses coups, continuant à fredonner :

_ _The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away but I remember everything._

C'était une véritable boucherie, et il adorait ça – il ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement c'était le cas, mais tuer autant de rôdeurs que d'êtres humains était devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis l'Apocalypse. Mais, cependant, comme tout homme normalement constitué, il n'était pas totalement un monstre et avait ses propres principes. (Le meurtre sur les enfants, et les violences sexuelles lui étaient insupportables, il s'était toujours arrangé pour que ses épouses le désirent de corps et d'âme, et se mettent à aimer leur existence à ses côtés.)

Une fois que son travail fut correctement achevé, il se tourna vers les deux autres, tétanisés. La fille avait passé un bras devant son visage et fermé les yeux, tandis que Noah demeurait tremblant, les mains sur les genoux, le visage éclaboussé des restes de leur ami.

_ Voilà comment les choses se passent ici, leur déclara Negan en donnant un dernier coup de batte dans la bouillie sanglante qu'était devenu Steven Edwards, plus pour marquer les esprits que souiller davantage le cadavre. _If I could start again a million miles away I would keep myself I would fin a way_. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, mes petits.

.

.

Beth n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Couchée en chien de fusil sur un lit étranger au milieu de femmes sans nom – au moins six –, elle n'avait cessé de penser aux restes insoutenables de Steven et à ce qui pouvait leur arriver, à Noah et elle, s'ils avaient le malheur de porter aux nerfs de Negan, et avait, au moins une dizaine de fois, palpé son oreiller et ses habits à la recherche de ses armes qu'on lui avait pourtant arraché à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Son esprit s'était également égaré vers Maggie, son père et Daryl – _surtout Daryl_ , parce qu'elle ne savait même pas si sa sœur était encore en vie, et que la tête de son père avait roulé dans l'herbe sous ses yeux tout juste quelques mois plus tôt –, et elle dut faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne pas se mettre bêtement à pleurer. La faiblesse n'avait pas sa place chez elle, plus maintenant, plus jamais.

Elle passa la journée suivante repliée sur son lit, le regard absent. Le soir vint bien rapidement, et avec lui un homme moustachu qui porta son regard pervers sur Beth, assise en tailleur sur ses draps défaits.

_ Bonjour Simon, le salua calmement une femme aux cheveux courts, du pur dégout dans les yeux.

_ Hey Amber, fit-il en s'approchant de Beth qui baissa automatiquement les yeux, peu désireuse de s'attirer d'autres ennuis. Mais que t'es crade, blondinette, ça craint. Faut qu'd'ici une demi-heure, tu sois propre et bien habillée, Negan déteste attendre…

L'adolescente serra les lèvres.

_ Laisse-la putain de tranquille, Simon ! l'agressa violemment une femme, qui se dirigea vers la nouvelle pour reprendre d'une voix plus douce. Salut, Beth. Viens avec moi, je vais voir ce qu'on va faire de toi.

Lui grognant une vague injure, Simon quitta le dortoir en traînant des pieds. Rassurée de le voir disparaître, Beth glissa du lit pour rejoindre sa « protectrice ».

_ Merci.

_ Pas de quoi. Je m'appelle Karen.

Elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi cette femme avait été choisie par Negan pour partager sa couche lorsqu'elle la distingua mieux. Karen était d'une grande beauté, brûlante de passion et de férocité, avec ses boucles aux reflets bleutés qui lui cascadaient dans le dos, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses grands yeux sombres, et sa peau noire et satinée. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, entralaça ses doigts aux siens pour la conduire dans la salle de bain commune qu'elle verrouilla aussitôt.

_ Là, on est tranquille. Alors, tu viens d'où Beth ?

_ D'une ferme très loin d'ici, répondit-elle en ôtant ses vêtements pour se glisser dans la douche et tirer rapidement le rideau afin de cacher son corps nu aux yeux intenses de Karen. Et toi ?

_ De Seattle, mais j'imagine que je n'y retournerais jamais. Mon mari y est mort là-bas, ainsi que mon bébé.

Beth cilla, alors que l'eau froide s'abattait sur elle. Ça lui fit du bien, de frotter sa peau avec du savon pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, se débarrasser de cette crasse, de cette noirceur qui la recouvrait. Redevenir propre, redevenir un être humain.

_ Je suis désolée.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Karen se confiait si vite à elle – sans doute parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion jusqu'ici, dans ce pandemonium, et que ça la pesait depuis le temps.

_ Où sont les tiens, Beth ?

_ Eh bien… disons que c'est une bonne question. (Elle prit le temps de rouvrir les yeux, mêler ses cheveux au shaampoing à la fraise. Dieu que ça sentait _bon_.) Mon père est mort lors d'une attaque, et après ça, j'étais avec un ami… un membre de mon groupe… on avait perdu les autres, ma sœur avec eux, et… j'ai perdu cet homme, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est…

Ça montait dans sa poitrine. Dangereusement.

Elle le sentait.

_ Bon sang t'as morflé, soupira Karen. Mais, après tout, qui ne morfle pas aujourd'hui ? En tout cas, je peux t'assurer qu'ici, tu ne crains plus rien – pas même de ce connard de Simon, pas même des autres hommes, qui sont pourtant pour la plupart des putains de malades.

Occupée à masser d'une main ses cheveux mouillés, Beth bloqua ses mouvements.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, lorsque Negan accueille une femme entre ces murs, c'est… Quand il arrive qu'un groupe tombe entre ses mains, un des membres doit mourir sous sa Lucille, tandis que les filles qui lui plaisent sont séparées des autres pour devenir ses épouses. _Je_ suis son épouse. Et tu seras la septième à partager son lit.

Son cœur s'affola si fort qu'elle en lâcha le savon entre ses mains, qui rebondit à ses pieds sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Devenir la femme de Negan ? Coucher avec l'homme qui avait battu à mort le Dr. Edwards en sifflotant du Johnny Cash ?

_ Tu dois te moquer de moi… (Elle s'assit, nue, avec l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le crâne et les épaules, et se roula en boule, décidée à ne plus bouger de là. Personne ne la toucherait. _Personne_.)

Karen s'approcha avec un soupir agacé, tira sèchement le rideau. Elle passa une main presque maternelle sur le cou de l'adolescente.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, Beth. C'est ça ou crever. Et puis je ne vais pas te mentir – tant que tu ne le contrarie pas et que tu joues son jeu, que tu le laisse garder un contrôle total sur ta personne, tu n'auras rien à craindre de lui. Malgré tout… (Elle ouvrit en grand les bras.) tout _ça_ , il est capable de se montrer clément et doux, et même s'il a ses favorites, il éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour chacune d'entre nous. Tant que tu es à lui, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi, personne n'osera te toucher, tu seras comme une _reine_. (Un sourire féroce rampa le long de ses lèvres rouges.) Et n'est-ce pas toutes ce que nous voulons ?

Beth se contenta de secouer la tête.

_ Ce que je veux, c'est que _lui_ ne me touche pas. Jamais.

La main de Karen coula de sa gorge à sa cuisse, sans qu'elle ne la lâche du regard. Elle avait une voix chaude et rassurante, qui fonctionnait comme une drogue sur Beth, apaisant ses craintes et détendant ses muscles tendus.

_ Tout ira bien, ma puce. Crois-moi, tout ira bien.

Tout doucement, la jeune femme noire parvint à la convaincre de se lever et de commencer à se sécher. Elle courut chercher des vêtements propres, revint avec des sous-vêtements propres, un jean, un pull en laine et des bottes confortables. Sans un mot, Beth s'en habilla, le regard sombre, et les dents serrées. En relevant la tête, elle fut surprise de trouver de trouver des larmes d'émotion mal retenues au fond des yeux noirs de Karen.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Rien… rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter. Tu me rappelle simplement ma meilleure amie, la même intonation de voix, les mêmes cheveux clairs, quand nous avions encore ton âge, et qu'on… bref. Simon t'attends derrière cette porte.

Beth ferma les yeux, le visage tordu de douleur.

_ Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ?

Le visage de Karen s'abaissa, et elle sentit la douceur de miel de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

_ Sois brave, lui intima-t-elle seulement en ouvrant la porte, et se glissant au-dehors pour dépasser Simon, planté devant, et rejoindre les autres épouses.

Ce dernier la dévisagea intensément le temps de quelques secondes, sans qu'elle n'abaisse les yeux, triturant sa moustache et semblant intrigué par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, tout ce qui se tramait sous le front de la jeune fille. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre, et pivota sur ses talons.

Le reste ne fut plus que couloirs interminables et portes frappées de nombres, et à chacune d'elles, il fallait que Simon s'arrête, sorte un immense trousseau de clefs de ses poches, trouve la porte et deverrouille la serrure tout en vérifiant que la prisonnière se trouvait encore docilement à ses côtés. C'était un véritable labyrinthe, impossible de s'y retrouver, impossible de s'en échapper. Beth frissonna. N'y avait-il donc vraiment aucun moyen de s'en sortir cette fois, aucun moyen de se barrer d'ici avec Noah et retrouver Rick et les autres, Daryl, pleurer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais revenir ici, ne plus jamais vivre sous la crainte de cette batte luisante de sang alliée à ce sourire démoniaque.

 _Sois brave._

Finalement, l'une de ces portes s'ouvrit sur une pièce massive garni de fauteuils, d'une cheminée, d'un lit et de toutes autres choses – une chambre, de toute évidence. Et puis ça la frappa. Pas seulement une chambre, la chambre de Negan.

Elle eut envie de reculer encore et encore, de partir en courant. Mais il y avait la poigne solide de Simon qui la repoussa à l'intérieur, et Noah – putain _Noah_ –, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, l'air réellement apeuré, et Negan qui le surplombait de ses presque deux mètres, les yeux pétillants de moquerie.

Trop tard.

.

.

_ Bonsoir, Beth – enfin, c'est ça, son petit nom ? (Son regard coula jusqu'à Noah, qui hocha frénétiquement de la tête, un verre de gin entre les mains qu'il n'osait même pas porter à ses lèvres. Negan rit doucement, avant de lui frapper avec une chaleur « paternelle » l'épaule.) Allez, bois petit. Comme un homme.

Les mains tremblantes, le jeune homme baissa rapidement les yeux sur le contenu de son verre et s'exécuta.

Dos à la porte désormais close, Beth restait droite, les yeux fermement plantés sur leur bourreau, ses poings minuscules serrés contre ses cuisses. Belle ainsi, correctement vêtue, avec les cheveux qui séchaient et le visage bien propre. Si Noah cherchait le sien, elle préférait quant à elle éviter de croiser le regard de son ami, surchargé de panique et d'autres émotions qui la pousseraient plus à s'écrouler en pleurs qu'autre chose. Et il ne fallait pas (Il ne fallait pas. _Non_.)

Ne se préoccupant en rien de son silence assourdissant, Negan l'approcha de si près qu'elle fut saisie d'un mouvement de recul. Mais il y avait le fer de la porte contre ses omoplates, et le corps de grizzly de Negan pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Ce dernier dut percevoir toute la détresse de l'adolescente, puisqu'il se contenta de laisser glisser une mèche blonde de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, avant de se reculer pour lui laisser à nouveau un espace correct, cet épouvantable rictus satisfait refusant cependant de lâcher son visage.

_ Faisons connaissance, veux-tu, fit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de Noah.

Il prit lui-même place dans le fauteuil au plus près de l'âtre, sa précieuse Lucille à portée de main. ( _A portée de main bordel_. Beth sentit de la sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque. S'apprêtait-il à refaire la même démonstration qu'hier soir avec l'un d'entre eux ?)

Ce fut peut-être l'adrénaline, la terreur et le pincement de colère qui donnèrent ce résultat, mais elle ne comprit jamais vraiment comment elle put lui cracher au visage :

_ Je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec vous. Vous l'avez tué, et c'était un homme bon.

Elle mentait. Steven Edwards n'avait jamais été un homme bon et elle l'avait toujours méprisé – il avait été seulement nécessaire de l'emmener avec eux lors de leur échappatoire de l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais su se battre contre les rôdeurs, les avait ralenti et avait manqué de faire tuer Noah ou elle à de nombreuses reprises. Mais le souvenir de ses supplications paniquées puis de son cadavre en bouillie suffisaient à effacer tout cela et à le rendre bien meilleur qu'il n'avait été à ses yeux.

Noah lui donna un coup de coude peu discret, pour lui signifier de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle n'en dressa que plus haut le menton (Daryl aurait été fier d'elle, s'il l'avait vue à cet instant tenir tête à un homme aussi dangereux.)

Manifestement hilare, Negan secoua la tête avec un petit rire ravi.

_ Mais c'est une putain de tigresse que j'ai sous les yeux ! Voyons voir si tu auras toujours cette même façon de penser d'ici quelques minutes… (Clin d'œil lourd de signification. Beth ne cilla pas.) Bien sûr que ton ami était un homme bon, et j'en passe, mais – mais Lucille l'a choisi, et Lucille ne se trompe _jamais_. Quiconque s'oppose à un tel raisonnement se la cueille en plein visage, et…

Il vida le fond de son verre.

_ Et, reprit-il, il serait trop simple, trop _dommage_ que tu meures ici et maintenant, d'une façon aussi sordide, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie que Lucille gâche un aussi joli minois que le tien. Mais ton ami, lui… je ne suis pas aussi sûr qu'il sortira vivant de cette pièce si tu continue dans cette voie.

Beth posa une main protectrice sur l'avant-bras de Noah.

_ Vous le ne toucherez pas, siffla-t-elle avec défi, faisant mine de s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

Negan haussa un sourcil amusé, effleurant du pouce le manche de sa batte.

_ Beth… souffla Noah. Arrête ça.

Mais elle se refusa à l'écouter. Quelque chose, une force intérieure qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée depuis longtemps – depuis qu'elle avait perdu Daryl en fait – se réveillait en elle, et la poussait à mordre, à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et par personne, plus jamais.

C'était malgré tout une lame à double tranchant.

_ Beth, ma chère Beth, sourit Negan en joignant ses mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui parler plus sérieusement. Je pense devoir me montrer plus clair, parce que tu ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Quelle chance, tu as deux choix aujourd'hui : soit continuer à disons m'agacer et regarder sans rien pouvoir faire davantage que pleurer Lucille en finir plutôt _brutalement_ avec Noah, et je ne serais plus aussi sympathique que j'aurais pu l'être, soit, eh bien, faisons convenablement connaissance.

Il avait une voix où chaleur et dureté s'entremêlaient, la troublant davantage que nécessaire (Soit voir Noah mourir dans l'impuissance et passer violemment la casserole, soit… soit passer quand même à la casserole. C'était cela, la véritable signification des propos de Negan.) Elle resserra imperceptiblement le poing, sa rage se dissipant tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour laisser de nouveau place à l'incertitude et l'angoisse.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et elle retomba dans le fauteuil, tête baissée, soumise aux volontés de l'homme à la batte.

_ Je… (Elle se racla la gorge.) Faisons connaissance.

Une lueur dangereuse traversa les yeux amusés de Negan.

_ Bonne fille. (Il avait une façon tout particulièrement perverse d'articuler ces deux mots. Puis un geste distrait du bras en direction de la sortie.) Noah, tu peux partir maintenant. Ferme bien la porte derrière toi, et dis à Simon que je ne veux plus être dérangé pour la nuit.

(Pour la nuit. Elle était maintenant définitivement et irrémédiablement foutue.) Les doigts de Noah pressèrent légèrement son bras dans un signe d'encouragement, et il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Beth se sentit alors vraiment seule pour la première fois de sa vie. Même voir son père mourir, même perdre sa sœur, et ceux qui constituaient désormais sa famille, n'avait autant porté de coup dans son moral. Elle se sentait paumée et nerveuse. Sans aucune option pour s'en tirer, pour se défendre. A la pleine merci de Negan.

Et ça, c'était vraiment terrifiant.

Le chef des Sauveurs sembla déchiffrer les méandres de son esprit affolé car il ricana, reposant près du feu Lucille avec laquelle il avait commencé à jouer, et lui dit :

_ Le Sanctuaire est un abri paradisiaque pour tout survivant, tu peux me croire. Une quantité largement suffisante d'acier et de roche nous séparent de toute meute potentielle de rôdeurs, et les quelques groupes errants cherchant à s'aventurer sur mon domaine sont déchiquetés sur place par Lucille sans davantage de forme de procès. Noah sera bien traité par mes hommes, je m'en assurerais personnellement – il trouvera un job, il y a tellement de places à combler dans cet endroit – et se trouvera une raison. Nous formons une famille ici, et cette famille t'accueille à bras ouverts, Beth.

 _Sauf que ma famille, ce n'est pas vous. Ma famille m'attend je ne sais où, et est persuadée que je suis morte – ma famille, c'est Maggie, Daryl, Rick, Judith, Michonne…_

Mais elle en avait marre de se battre contre quelque chose qui la dépassait, alors elle se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête, _vaincue_.

_ Tant que je serais votre pute… (Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir employé ce mot, qu'elle s'était toujours interdit.)

_ Ma femme, la reprit-il doucement.

_ Tant que je serais votre femme, se corrigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Noah n'aura rien à craindre du tout ?

Il leva les paumes.

_ Pas une égratignure.

 _L'autre doit toujours passer avant toi-même_ , lui disait sa mère en l'attirant sur ses genoux quand elle était encore très jeune. _Si quelqu'un doit souffrir, alors n'hésite pas à prendre sa place et sois un roc – je suis certaine que c'en sera ta force._

Péniblement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres sur un murmure presque inaudible :

_ D'accord.

_ Mmh, parfait, ricana-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle eut un infime mouvement de recul en voyant se pencher sur elle cet homme à la carrure impressionnante et au sourire aussi acéré qu'un couteau, qui ne se préoccupa en rien de l'attitude craintive de sa protégée, et la souleva par les hanches aussi facilement qu'on prend un nourrisson dans ses bras.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et il la serrait contre sa poitrine, lorsqu'il écrasa avec la brusquerie du désir ses lèvres contre les siennes. (Ce n'était en rien la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un – Jimmy, Zach, ils avaient été deux à goûter à sa bouche puis subitement crever sous les crocs des rôdeurs, comme si rouler une pelle à Beth Greene devenait en soi une malédiction. Ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois qu'elle aurait des relations sexuelles – Jimmy s'en était chargé, doux et hésitant, peu de temps après l'Apocalypse parce qu'elle avait souhaité ne pas mourir vierge. Mais Negan n'avait rien de comparable avec ces deux garçons – c'était un homme, ceux qui croquent le chaos à pleines dents, autour de cinquante ans, à mesurer près de deux mètres de haut, et rire au nez de la mort.)

Ce baiser violent fit remonter des émotions particulièrement sauvages en elle – merveilleux et horrible à la fois, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, et qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement, de se sentir _bien_ dans les bras du meurtrier du Dr. Edwards. Elle ne voulait pas apprécier ce moment (C'était mal. C'était vraiment putain de mal.), elle voulait de toutes ses forces haïr ce qu'il lui faisait et pouvoir en pleurer plus tard, ainsi serait-elle en paix, avec le sentiment d'avoir fait son devoir malgré tout, mais… mais il ne la laissait pas faire.

Alors elle répondit à ses lèvres insistantes. Brutalement. C'était comme une bataille à gagner – pousser, haleter, griffer, mordre, chercher la faiblesse. Negan la reposa sans douceur sur ses pieds, elle trébucha en arrière, et s'étala, de toute évidence comme prévu, sur le lit.

Un frisson lui hérissa la peau en songeant à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais Beth n'eut pas le temps de se dérober que, déjà, il s'abattait sur elle avec sa langue et ses dents, ses grandes mains commençant à lui ôter à tâton son pull, et que, même si elle avait eu la moindre occasion de fuir, elle ne l'aurait cette fois saisie pour rien au monde.

La jeune fille respirait déjà plus fort lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement nue, dépourvue de toute protection, de toute armure, et qu'il roula des yeux ravis, s'arrachant à son foulard couleur sang, puis à sa veste en cuir à l'aide de mouvements lents, presque volontairement sensuels.

_ On peut dire que tu ne me déçois pas, petite Beth, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, avant de glisser une main joueuse entre ses cuisses. Pas du tout, du tout…

Elle gémit si fort que ça la fit elle-même tressaillir, (Putain. Oh _putain_.) son corps se tendant d'un coup et ses ongles s'en allant griffer les épaules de Negan. Elle songea à son père et sa sœur qui auraient eu si honte d'elle en la découvrant ainsi, à Jimmy puis Zach qu'elle avait oublié si aisément, et enfin à Daryl parce que… ( _Daryl_.) Parce que. Puis son esprit se vida, puis ce fut comme un ouragan de plaisir qui la secoua toute entière et elle se sentit voler vers le plafond et…

Le son d'une ceinture qui se déboucle.

Elle serra les paupières (Fort.) lorsqu'il revint à la charge. Cette fois, c'était différent, cette fois _ça_ allait se produire.

_ A mon tour maintenant…

Il se coucha sur elle avec douceur, et sa bouche retrouva naturellement la sienne. Elle mouva instinctivement des hanches lorsqu'il vint y porter ses mains pour mieux la stabiliser, et qu'il s'introduisit en elle, lentement, (Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Sa douleur se libéra dans le baiser avec lequel Negan la fit taire.) comme cherchant à lui faire le moins mal possible.

(Alors elle fut un roc.)

* * *

 **Une review ? c'est rien du tout, et ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Lybeah.**


End file.
